Black and Silver
by nitoki
Summary: Random plots and one-shots of Hei x Yin.
1. Awake

**A/N: **Hello everyone~! This story will have chapters that will consist of different one-shots and plots of my favorite couple from Darker Than BLACK: Hei and Yin. Some chapters might be short, some might be long. And just in case you didn't know; _Hei_ and _Yin_ is Chinese for _Black_ and _Silver_. I love these two to death, both as characters and as a pairing, because they are so freaking adorable! Well anyways I hope you all enjoy some Hei and Yin fluff. :D

* * *

**Awake**

It was presumably night time, the fake stars that were cluttered in the fake sky shimmered calmly across the dark canvas up above. All seemed fine in the world tonight, everyone was out living their lives as they normally would each passing day. No one had the slightest clue of what had just transpired beyond the gates, save for few who were there to witness those life changing events. Izanami's host was finally pried from his life threatening grip, she was free once again.

No one knew the relief of what one man in particular felt as he had saved the only person he had left in his life. After always dreaming of her departure and her tear stricken face night after night, the girl that had haunted his thoughts and nightmares was finally in his grasp once again. She was out cold, but nonetheless alive and breathing. He walked slowly back the way he had come from, cradling the frail girl gently within his arms.

He was deep in thought, thinking if she would be alright once she roused, and if she would even be the same girl since her counter part was no longer within her. He also thought of a place where the two of them could go, where he could keep her safe until she woke up. A thought then struck his mind; why he had even saved her in the first place? It was a wonder to him why he even saved her countless times before, she was just a little Doll. Was she not?

No one cared about Dolls, they were sold and traded as mere possessions. No one ever saw a Doll as nothing more, simply because they didn't care. So why did Hei see this one so differently? But, this Doll that he held so tenderly wasn't like any other Doll; she had showed emotion from time to time before, when Dolls were not supposed to. She had chosen to stay with him, when Dolls were not supposed to do anything on their own accord. She spoke when she wanted to, when they were not supposed to speak for themselves at all. Dolls were not supposed to have any kind of freedom, they were not supposed to feel anything or think for themselves. Most Dolls he had met were the stereotypical kind, but this one...

She was different. Any old fool could tell how special she was among other Dolls. She saw the real Hei, as everyone else just saw the cold blooded killer, bearing a mask. He tried blocking everyone out, since he didn't trust anyone after the infamous Heaven's Gate incident. But this one Doll, out of anyone who could've deciphered him, was able to see him for the man he truly was. He then smiled at the thought that someone had actually cared about the _real _him, not Li, and not The Black Reaper. She cared about _Hei_. He only wished he had showed her before just how much she meant to him.

Many people saw it as odd, that a Contractor had actually cared for his Doll. They called him a fool for trying to save her, that his efforts were fruitless, that he was just going to get himself killed in the end. None of that stopped him though. He didn't stop caring about her and he didn't dare stop protecting her, just because others saw it as outlandish. She was important to him, and he knew that he was important to her. He knew not a whole lot of people showed her kindness either since she was a Doll, but he did so out of the little goodness in his heart, and out of pity.

She must've been through a lot, maybe even more than him, since she had cried every now and then. The thought of people actually trying to hurt her or treat her any less than the person that she really was angered him beyond belief. He wanted to be her shield from all the dangers in the world, since she was so petite and delicate. When Izanami resided in her, many people wanted to kill her since they knew that she was a potential threat to all living creatures. That didn't stop Hei from protecting her. The thought that someone would actually try and kill her because of the God that lived in her maddened him, it wasn't her fault Izanami had chosen her to be his victim. So why did _she_ have to die? They wanted to kill a guiltless Doll, an innocent girl... someone who he cared immensely for. He would not allow it, as long as he lived.

The thought of her never waking up again crossed his mind. What if Izanami was her life source? It saddened him that he would never get to see her eyes again, but it also made him happy that she would not suffer anymore. He wanted her to be with him again, but he didn't have all of his hopes put onto that want. He knew there was a slight chance of her making it out of all of this alive, he couldn't blame her though. She had gone though so much.

He hugged her bare body closer to his own, resting her head underneath his chin, giving her an affectionate squeeze. She had him wrapped around her little finger, and he loved it. He loved her, that he knew already, he just didn't know how far his feelings stretched for her. She was his world, and he didn't want anything to ever separate them again. He nuzzled his nose against her hair, brushing his lips along her forehead. "Yin," he breathed softly against her, bringing her closer to him.

His eyes then closed as guilt flooded his heart. "I'm sorry."

But then as soon as the feeling came, it went and was pushed aside by a strong feeling of surprise and shock as he felt a small hand rest against his cheek, and a nose being pressed into his neck with tears wetting his clothing.

"Hei."

* * *

**A/N: **I wouldn't really consider there to be any spoilers in here... but if you haven't seen the anime then I strongly recommend that you do since this chapter is supposed to take place after season two. I'll fix any mistakes if I come across any.


	2. Sweet

**A/N: **In regards to bibijammie's review for the first chapter; I would write a second chapter with them conversing and whatnot, but I'd like to leave it as is because I think it's good where I left it off. I might write another chapter for it, but for now I'd like to get other ideas in. And if anyone has an idea that they'd like to share with me so I can add it as a chapter for this story then I'd love to hear it! I'd like to get in as many ideas in as possible! So if you have any then please message me.

* * *

**Sweet **

The sun barely rose above the horizon, it's rays pierced through the fake sky and washed out the darker hues. Inside a small room was a Contractor and his doll. She had been sitting by his bedside the whole night, not once taking a moment to rest. She was worried about Hei. He was by himself against the powerful female Contractor, Xiao Jie, who could control gravity before he passed out cold. Yin knew that Hei was strong, but there was no way he could take on such a powerful opponent alone. When she finally arrived to the room where the two Contracters were, Hei was shocked, and Xiao lay dead.

Now it was the morning after, and he still hadn't woken up. She was worried about him, she felt it was her fault that he passed out. He stirred and moaned in his sleep, since he was being tortured by nightmares. She couldn't see it, but she could tell that he was scared and sweating profusely. It was well past dawn, and he didn't show any signs of waking up. Her hands now slid down to her knees, her bangs shadowed her eyes. All she wanted was for him to wake up and to know that he was alright. She wanted to know that he would keep her out of harms way.

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours.

The sun was now in the peak of it's height, she could feel the rays touching her skin from the only window in the room. She sat in the same position for the whole time, afraid to even move even the slightest inch. Hei became much calmer, but he still tossed and turned every now and then. Before she knew it, he sat up quickly, and he was panting. She felt his eyes fall on her, and unconsciously stiffened. Her gaze was then settled on his own, acknowledging him that she knew he was okay.

"Hei."

He then smiled with relief. The real Yin was with him right now, not her observer spirit, and not anyone else. The world around him seemed peaceful as well, which was rare for him. What more could he ever ask for? Hei stared on in wonder at the small Doll. It was obvious that she cared about him, he just didn't know how much...

Rising up from her seat, she slowly walked towards him. Her posture was slouched, and her arms were hanging lifelessly at her sides. She didn't care about anything else, only for the man that lay in the bed next to her. All she wanted was to feel his warm and firm arms around her, like how he always hugged her after something bad happened. She loved it, it was the only time she ever felt safe. It was the only time she ever felt anything at all.

Her pace slowed down as she decided where his chest would be. He gasped as she rested her head below his, her silky ivory hair tickling his neck. He smiled once again, and hugged her to his body. The thought of having someone there when times were tough was truly heart warming, at least for Hei it was. It meant he wasn't alone anymore, and that he didn't have to be alone. She was here to stay, to always remain by his side. He knew in the end, he could trust her like no one else.

"Are you okay?" Yin quietly asked as she sat up, placing her hands on his shoulders. Her eyes were emotionless, but he could tell that she was genuinely worried for him. Guilt suddenly filled his heart, she must've been so scared for him.

"I'm fine, Yin." He moved one of his hands to her side, and ran his thumb gently down her soft curve.

The next thing she did surprised him greatly; she moved her face closer to his own, and let her frail lips touch his own. His face warmed up, as a crimson color replaced the usual pale tan. She was actually... _kissing _him. He didn't know she knew how to do such a thing... but then again, she was a normal girl before the stars disappeared. Her mother, or whoever she lived with, must have told her.

He kissed her back, and wrapped his arms around her while pulling her in closer. The two let out the pent up emotion they had been feeling these past few days, ever since they went on the run. It was all too much, for the both of them.

Yin tasted sweet, like candy.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter definitely has some spoilers pertaining to the OVA, so I advise you actually watch it before you read this. Some of the information I used in here I found off of some websites, so they might be wrong.


End file.
